Tydirium/Leyendas
}} El transbordador Tydirium fue un [[Transbordador T-4a clase Lambda|transbordador T-4a clase Lambda]] Imperial de Sistemas de Flotas Sienar, que llevaba a cabo misiones de mensajería y transporte en el sistema Prefsbelt. Estuvo presente en el Puesto Vigía 327 en la órbita de Zhar, donde fue capturado por el General Crix Madine de la Alianza para Restaurar la República. Madine planeaba usar al transbordador y sus códigos de autorización para infiltrar un equipo de ataque en la Luna Forestal Endor, sobre la cual orbitaba una nueva estación de combate Imperial, la Segunda Estrella de la Muerte. El equipo de ataque procedería entonces, si todo iba según lo planeado, a desactivar el escudo deflector que protegía a la Estrella de la Muerte aún en construcción. A pesar de aquel esfuerzo, la nave volvió a caer en manos Imperiales, y fue retenida en la Academia Imperial de la Armada en Prefsbelt IV. Madine coordinó un nuevo intento de operación, en el cual el transbordador fue robado nuevamente por el piloto Wedge Antilles. El Tydirium fue después utilizado por el General Han Solo y su grupo de ataque para infiltrarse en la luna de Endor, como había sido planeado. Su misión de desactivar el escudo deflector fue coordinada por el General Brenn Tantor, que permaneció en el Tydirium mientras el resto del equipo se adentraba en la luna. Tras la Batalla de Endor, que culminó con la exitosa destrucción de la segunda Estrella de la Muerte, Solo empleó el Tydirium para capturar el Destructor Estelar Imperial ''Acusador''. Descripción El Tydirium era un [[Transbordador T-4a clase Lambda|transbordador T-4a clase Lambda]] estándar. Contaba con escudos deflectores de una potencia de 200 SBD, así como de una calificación de casco de 66. Con una longitud de 24 metros, requería una tripulación de cuatro hombres para que pudiera funcionar correctamente y podía contener un máximo de veinte pasajeros. De ser necesario, una tripulación compuesta por seis miembros podía manejar perfectamente la nave: un piloto, un copiloto, un navegador, un artillero, un oficial de comunicaciones y un ingeniero. Como todos los transbordadores clase Lambda, el Tydirium contaba con un diseño de tres alas: un ala central, estacionaria y dorsal, y dos alas desplegadas a ambos lados de la nave. Al volar, las alas laterales de la nave rotarían en posición de Y invertida, y se replegarían hacia arriba al aterrizar. Los transbordadores clase Lambda como el Tydirium eran de las naves más duraderas y mejor defendidas del Imperio Galáctico. Los sistemas defensivos de la nave incluían dos cañones láser dobles y dos cañones bláster dobles, además de contar con un cañón bláster doble en la popa para ahuyentar a las naves perseguidoras. El transbordador también empleaba uno de los más eficientes escudos deflectores en la flota Imperial. Los escudos recibían energía de varios generadores. Para los pilotos que nunca habían volado en la nave, el Tydirium resultaba rápido, maniobrable, y relativamente fácil de manejar. Historia Robo [[Archivo:327inter.jpg|thumb|left|El Sabra en el interior del Puesto. El Tydirium puede ser visto a la derecha del túnel.]] Cuando terminó de ser fabricado, el transbordador T-4a clase Lambda Imperial Tydirium se utilizaba para funciones de transporte y mensajería en el sistema Prefsbelt. Alrededor del 4 DBY, el Tydirium estuvo apostado en el Puesto Vigía 327, ubicado en el sistema Zhar. El transbordador llevaba un juego de códigos de autorización que permitirían a los usuarios atravesar el escudo deflector que rodeaba a la estación de combate Estrella de la Muerte II construido en la órbita de la luna forestal Endor, permitiendo así poder descender en ésta última. La información cayó en manos de un grupo de espías bothan que sabían que la Alianza para Restaurar la República apreciaría tal ventaja, puesto que buscaba medios para destruir a la Estrella de la Muerte II. Los espías informaron a la Alianza, y ésta encomendó la misión de capturar el transbordador al Almirante Yamarus y a su Fuerza de Ataque Libertad. El General Crix Madine ideó un plan para hurtar el transbordador. Sugirió llevar un equipo de comandos de infiltración y un piloto hábil para entrar en el Puesto Vigía 327 y robar el transbordador. Como el puesto era administrado de forma ineficiente, Madine sospechaba que los códigos de autorización del transbordador no estarían actualizados al modelo actual, y por tanto podrían ser utilizados en Endor. Cuando el Tydirium hubiera sido robado, se llevaría a la nave insignia de Yaramus, el Libertad. Yamarus designó a Ace Azzameen, cuyos transportes de la Familia Azzameen estaban apostados dentro del Libertad, para infiltrar a los comandos en secreto en el Puesto Vigía. Una de las naves Azzameen, el carguero ligero YT-1300 Sabra aparentaría ser una nave mercante neutral ante las patrullas aduaneras Imperiales que custodiaban el Puesto Vigía 327. La misión se llevó a cabo y los comandos lograron robar el Tydirium. Sin embargo, cuando el transbordador escapaba de la estación, los Imperiales desplegaron algunos bombarderos TIE/sa con intención de destruirlo. Azzameen pidió refuerzos y el Escuadrón Pícaro llegó a tiempo para cubrir el escape del Tydirium. El transbordador, el Escuadrón, y el Sabra, lograron volver sanos y a salvo al Libertad. Lo único de la misión a Zhar que fue utilizado por la Alianza fueron los códigos de autorización que contenía el transbordador. El Tydirium volvió a caer en manos Imperiales,[http://forums.starwars.com/thread.jspa?threadID=152583&start=1620 Leland Chee in the ''Holocron continuity database questions]'' y poco tiempo después, la Alianza emprendió un nuevo intento de hurtar el Tydirium desde la Academia de la Armada Imperial en Prefsbelt IV. Crix Madine quedó a cargo de la misión. El transbordador estaba constantemente custodiado en la plataforma del extremo norte de la academia. Wedge Antilles fue enviado a Prefsbelt IV con el objetivo de robar el transbordador personalmente. Infiltrándose en la academia sigilosamente, logró robar la nave. Después de partir, Antilles fue escoltado por un par de cazas estelares de la Alianza.Star Wars: Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader Papel en la Batalla de Endor thumb|left|200px|[[C-3PO/Leyendas|C-3PO, R2-D2, Leia Organa, Luke Skywalker, Han Solo y Chewbacca en la cabina del Tydirium.]] El transbordador robado fue trasladado al hangar de la nave insignia del Almirante Gial Ackbar, el Hogar Uno, mientras era preparada para su infiltración en la luna Endor. Como parte de los preparativos, la nave se reconstruyó, transformándose en un vulgar transbordador de carga. Adicionalmente, un equipo de los mejores hackers de seguridad de Madine recrearon los registros e historial de la nave.Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 22 El General Han Solo se encargó de dirigir un grupo de comandos dentro de la luna forestal para destruir el generador del escudo deflector que protegía a la Estrella de la Muerte II. Si no había contratiempos, esto permitiría a Ackbar y a la Flota de la Alianza atacar la estación de combate y destruirla. El equipo del transbordador del general incluía al wookiee Chewbacca y a los humanos Leia Organa y Luke Skywalker. En la bodega de carga de la nave fue colocada una Interfaz de Control Holográfico del Campo de Batalla, desde la cual el General Brenn Tantor coordinaría la operación.Star Wars: Force Commander Antes de partir, Skywalker notó que los códigos de autorización robados que iban a utilizar interferían con el transpondedor de la nave. No obstante, él y Chewbacca pudieron resolver el problema.[[Return of the Jedi (radio)|Dramatización radial de Return of the Jedi]] Solo pilotó el transbordador, y Chewbacca actuó como su copiloto. Tras salir del Hogar Uno, Solo realizó un salto hiperespacial, deteniéndose primero en un sistema deshabitado para hacer escala,C-3PO: Tales of the Golden Droid y finalmente llegando al sistema Endor. Mientras el Tydirium se aproximaba a la luna forestal, fue detenido y contactado por el Acorazado Estelar Imperial Ejecutor, que patrullaba y protegía a la aún incompleta Estrella de la Muerte II. El oficial de tráfico del Ejecutor, el Controlador Jhoff,Star Wars Episodio VI: El Regreso del Jedi exigió al Tydirium que se identificara—Solo cumplió, y procedió a pedir que el escudo deflector fuera desactivado para que pudieran aterrizar en la luna forestal. A cambio, el Ejecutor pidió a Solo que transmitiera el código de autorización. Solo realizó la transmisión, pero Organa no se mostró del todo segura respecto a que los códigos robados funcionarían. El general aparentaba confianza, aunque también comenzaba a dudar de la seguridad de su equipo. Además, Skywalker, un aspirante a Jedi, percibió por medio de la Fuerza que el Señor Oscuro de los Sith Darth Vader se encontraba en el Ejecutor, pero Solo descartó automáticamente la idea. El Tydirium contactó con el Almirante Firmus Piett, que pidió al transbordador que informara sobre su carga y destino. Solo afirmó que transportaba "repuestos y personal técnico para la luna forestal". En el puente del Ejecutor, en el que Vader sí estaba presente, el Señor Oscuro mostró un interés personal en el Tydirium. Vader preguntó a Piett sobre el código de autorización que usó el transbordador, el cual era antiguo pero válido. El Señor Oscuro decidió que permitiría al transbordador pasar, ya que había percibido abordo de él a su hijo, Skywalker. Solo, sin embargo, se volvió impaciente, y sospechaba que los Imperiales no les dejarían pasar. En el momento en que se preparaba para huir del sistema, el Ejecutor los contactó nuevamente y les concedió el permiso. El escudo fue desactivado, y el Tydirium pudo descender a la luna forestal. Solo aterrizó el transbordador en un claro a varias millas de distancia del generador del escudo Imperial. El grupo cubrió la nave con ramas, hojas y mantillo para que no fuera descubierto por las frecuentes patrullas Imperiales. El equipo procedió a desembarcar, pero no logró destruir el generador del escudo antes de la llegada de la Flota de la Alianza. No obstante, el escudo acabó siendo destruido durante la batalla resultante, y la Estrella de la Muerte II también fue destruida con éxito. Tantor continuó operando desde el transbordador oculto cuando la Alianza hizo llegar los refuerzos a la luna forestal para ayudar a derrotar a las fuerzas Imperiales restantes. Después de Endor Aunque la batalla había concluido, todavía quedaban restos de la flota Imperial en Endor. El Mayor Bren Derlin quedó a cargo de todas las fuerzas planetarias leales a la Alianza, lo que permitió a Solo y a Chewbacca centrar su búsqueda en otros objetivos. Ambos revisaron y arreglaron el Tydirium y tras ello, llevaron el transbordador a órbita con la intención de asistir a la eliminación del remanente Imperial. A bordo del transporte estaba el equipo de ataque de Solo vistiendo armaduras de soldados de asalto que habían robado en la batalla. Por iniciativa propia, Solo decidió que intentaría capturar uno de los [[Destructor Estelar clase Imperial I|Destructores Estelares clase Imperial I]], el ''Acusador''. Solo y su tripulación lograron infiltrarse en el Acusador utilizando los códigos de autorización que habían usado para pasar al Ejecutor, tras lo cual se dirigieron al puente y ordenaron a la tripulación Imperial que evacuaran. La nave pasó entonces a ser parte de la flota de la Alianza. El transbordador continuó en servicio de la Alianza y fue objeto de varios reajustes, incluyendo la adición de dos turbolásers. En el 7 DBY, el contrabandista Starter declaró que él era quien realmente había robado el Tydirium de las manos de Darth Vader, aunque muy pocos llegaron a creerle. Entre bastidores El transbordador Tydirium apareció por primera vez en la película de 1983 [[Star Wars: Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi]], dirigida por Richard Marquand y escrita por Lawrence Kasdan y George Lucas. La historia de cómo el transbordador fue robado por la Alianza Rebelde antes de los sucesos que transcurren en El Retorno del Jedi ha sido contada por diversas fuentes, y todas se contradicen. En la historia corta "Starter's Tale", publicada en el Star Wars Adventure Journal 4 de 1994, el personaje Starter afirma haber robado personalmente el transbordador, pero su anécdota no es tomada en serio por los otros personajes de la historia por ser considerada ficticia. En el juego de ordenador del año 2000 Star Wars: X-Wing Alliance, el personaje del jugador, Ace Azzameen, debe llevar un grupo de comandos a la estación espacial que orbita Zhar para que ellos capturen el transbordador. Los comandos llevan el transbordador a la Alianza sin percance alguno. El escenario de juego de rol "Stealing the Shuttle" coincide con los eventos de X-wing Alliance. Esta historia fue contradicha por el juego Star Wars: Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader, que salió a la venta el año siguiente. En Rogue Leader, el personaje del jugador, Wedge Antilles, se debe infiltrar en una academia Imperial y robar el transbordador. Completa la misión exitosamente y lleva la nave hasta la Alianza. Cuando el administrador de la Holocron continuity database, Leland Chee, fue interrogado sobre esa discrepancia, él señaló que ambos robos del transbordador habían ocurrido, pero que los eventos del X-wing Alliance habían sucedido primero. Esto significaba que las fuerzas Imperiales habrían tenido que recuperar su transbordador de alguna manera, para que entonces pudiera ocurrir la misión de Rogue Leader. No obstante, el libro de referencia del 2007 Star Wars: Complete Cross-Sections afirma que el equipo de Azzameen robó los códigos de autorización para el transbordador que fueron usados en El Retorno del Jedi, y que fue Antilles quien robó el transbordador. Esto contradice directamente al juego X-wing Alliance, puesto que lo identifica claramente como el Tydirium, y establece que los códigos eran parte de su carga. A los propósitos de este artículo, todos los sucesos establecidos en las fuentes son considerados canónicos, incluidas las declaraciones de Chee sobre los dos robos hechos al transbordador. En Rogue Leader, el jugador puede ejecutar la misión de infiltración que realizó Antilles tanto con un caza estelar Ala-Y BTL como con un speeder aéreo T-47. En el artículo Kyle Katarn's Tale, Abel G. Peña estableció que "tydirium" era el nombre de un mineral que existía en el universo de Star Wars. La intención de ello fue sugerir que el transbordador había sido nombrado por un mineral, idea que inspiró al juego de ordenador X-wing Alliance, que mostraba una bahía de aterrizaje en la que "había varios transbordadores con nombres como Crystilium y Bandarium." En el cómic no canónico Tag & Bink Are Dead, el Tydirium era el transbordador personal de Wilhuff Tarkin en la primera Estrella de la Muerte. Tag Greenley y Bink Otauna lo roban para escapar de la estación de combate y terminan dejándolo bajo la custodia de la Alianza. Apariciones *''Star Wars Episodio VI: El Regreso del Jedi'' *[[Star Wars Episodio VI: El Retorno del Jedi (novela)|Novela de Star Wars Episodio VI: El Regreso del Jedi]] *[[Star Wars Episodio VI: El Retorno del Jedi (novela juvenil)|Novelización juvenil de Star Wars Episodio VI: El Regreso del Jedi]] *''Return of the Jedi Storybook'' *''Return of the Jedi: A Storybook'' *''Star Wars Episodio VI: El Retorno del Jedi'' PhotoComic *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi'' Cine-Manga *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 3: Mission to Endor'' *[[Return of the Jedi (radio)|Dramatización radial de El Regreso del Jedi]] *''Star Wars Manga: Return of the Jedi'' * * *''Before the Storm'' }} Apariciones no canónicas *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' *''Tag & Bink Are Dead'' Fuentes * * * *''C-3PO: Tales of the Golden Droid'' *''A Guide to the Star Wars Universe'', Third Edition *''Star Wars: Power of the Jedi'' * * * *''The New Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels'' * *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide'' *''Star Wars: Complete Cross-Sections'' * *''Starships of the Galaxy'', Saga Edition *''Star Wars Annual 2009'' * *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 12'' *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 22'' * * * *''The Essential Guide to Warfare'' * * }} Notas y referencias }} Enlaces externos * * Categoría:Naves estelares capturadas Categoría:Lanzaderas T-4a clase Lambda Categoría:Naves estelares de la Alianza Rebelde Categoría:Naves estelares del Imperio Galáctico